


First Date

by Harmony_Whisper



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bisexuality, Comedy, First Dates, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romance, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Whisper/pseuds/Harmony_Whisper
Summary: Drake and Ethan go on their first date, but of course when you are Darkwing Duck and crime interferes, you just gotta answer the call!
Relationships: Darkwing Duck|Drake Mallard/Original Character
Series: Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826707
Kudos: 1





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I told ya I had works up my sleeve! This is the beginning in a series of most likely one shots called Firsts. You don't have to read the story prior called Magical Intervention that leads up to it, but feel free to anyway!

Summer is always a time of leisure and discovery. It symbolizes long day of endless possibilities. And when you friends with a family who epitomizes the term possibilities you never know what is going to happen. 

It was a blissful, early Saturday afternoon in the city of St. Canard. Kids were out playing in sprinklers, adults tending to their gardens or lounging under umbrellas. It wasn't that stifling hot where one had to stay indoors and close to a fan or air conditioner to stay comfortable. It was the type of warmth suitable for everyone.

“THIS IS STUPID!”

Well almost everyone.

“Jeez dad, hurry it up, we're going to be late!”

A pre-teen duckling dressed in her swimsuit, sunglasses, and holding an inflatable shark stood outside her father's bedroom, tapping her webbed foot.

“I'm hurrying Gos, I'm hurrying!” Her father, Drake Mallard, yelled examining probably the tenth outfit he had tried on since getting up that morning.

“Why don't you just wear your Darkwing Duck costume?” His daughter Gosalyn Mallard asked. “You did on your dates with Morgana?”

“That's because it was at night and that is when Darkwing Duck appears.” He said. “Unless he gets called for a case in the daytime.”

Oh yeah, said father was also a nighttime vigilante in disguise.

He went fumbling through his closet again.

“Why are you such a wreck anyway?” Gosalyn asked. “You've been on dates before.”

He sighed.

“It's just that, I haven't been on one with a guy in a long time.” He said.

“Same difference.”

Drake chuckled. Gosalyn could take life and make it more simple than it is. He was glad when he had sat her down earlier that week and told her that he was bisexual that she took it positively. He nearly ugly cried when Gosalyn told him that as long as he was happy then she was too. For an adopted kid who had seen a lot in her life, Gosalyn was very open minded.

She had been even more excited that he was going on a date with their new friend Ethan Treadbill. A television personality who traveled with his best friend Angela Pato for her adventure TV show. The had only known Ethan and Angela for barely a week, but had become great friends when they had to travel to a secret island to uncover a mysterious stone. The stone had been hunted by an evil witch named Magica who had also enlisted Darkwing Duck's arch enemy Negaduck to help.

Forgot to mention, Angela was a sorceress.

It had been quite a week, so now it was time for fun. Gosalyn and her father along with Angela and Ethan had been invited by Webby Vanderquack to attend her “Kids and Grown-Ups Summer Slumber Party.” It was a mix of a barbecue, pool fun and suburban camping at the most prominent place in all of Duckburg, Scrooge McDuck's Manor. The richest duck in the world. Gosalyn was raring to go, but was getting aggravated that her father kept having a wardrobe crisis because he and Ethan had agreed to a date that very afternoon.

“You just about ready DW?” Another voice said.

It was Launchpad, Darkwing/Drake's sidekick, pilot, and best friend.

“He won't be ready until the ice age.” Gosalyn grumbled.

“Look, give me some slack here!” Drake yelled pulling out a short sleeve, purple checked shirt. “And some privacy! I'll be down in a few minutes!”

“Promise?” Gosalyn asked crossing her arms.

“I promise.”

Gosalyn and Launchpad shuffled out. Meanwhile he slipped on the shirt and buttoned it up.

“Umm, okay, this may work.” He thought. He saw his watch on the nightstand and decided to put it on. Normally he wasn't big on accessories, but he figured a little something extra wouldn't hurt. He also saw his sunglasses on the table and figured the would be needed for such a bright day. Instead of slipping them into his pocket, he let it hang from his shirt.

“AND DON'T USE YOUR CHEAP COLOGNE!” Gosalyn yelled from the bottom of the stairs. “UNLESS YOU WANT HIM TO PASS OUT!”

Her yelling made his hand freeze before he could reach for the bottle.

* * *

“Ethan come on!”

“I'm trying Angie!”

“I should have known you'd be like this.”

“Look, first date in over a year okay?” Ethan Treadbill said as he looked in the mirror hanging on his bedroom door. He too was fretting over what to wear for his date with Drake Mallard.

Angela Pato sat on the edge of Ethan's bed, wearing a sarong around her bathing suit and a floppy beach hat. She, like Gosalyn, wanted to get over to McDuck Manor and have some fun, but was currently helping her nervous best friend.

“It's summer Ethan.” She said. “And unless you guys plan on going to Che Paris, I think you can skip the formal wear. Where you guys planning on going anyway?”

Ethan took another shirt out of his closet.

“Duckburg Cinema is replaying some films from the 40s.” He said. “We may go there, but it's kind of up in the air.”

He modeled the shirt for Angela who gave him a thumbs up. He looked in the mirror again, but groaned.

“Ugh, it's wrinkled!” He yelled and went back into his closet.

“No it's not!”

“Yes it is! I knew I should have ironed this week!” He grumbled. “Darn Ham, keeping us locked up in the office. Why didn't you tell him we were going to be away!”

He was referring to their producer Hamilton Grafton who Angela nicknamed Ham. He was not their favorite of people.

“I did tell him!” Angela protested.

“He called you and got your voicemail which said, and I quote “'Hey Ham, gone on a trip, will bring you back a souvenir when we return!'”

“Yeah then he went to my parent's place.” She said. “But mom cleared it up.”

“Your mom nearly zapped him to a crisp.”

“He should have known better than to barge in on my parents asking where we were and that our jobs depended on it. She told him it was a family emergency!”

“Until he blew his stack.” Ethan said slipping on a green polo.

“Which gave her every right to cast a fire spell at him!” Angela said. “No one messes with her baby and pseudo son! And it WAS a family emergency!”

“Somehow I don't think finding mystical stones counts as a family emergency.”

“Eh she wiped his mind anyway.” Angela said. “And he got to punish us by docking our pay for those days we were gone and having us locked in the office for all hours trying to decide on next season.”

Ethan turned to Angela who once again approved of his outfit. This time he didn't find anything wrong with it. He then began combing his hair.

“Yeah, thanks Ham.” Ethan uttered. “Maybe it wasn't a typical family emergency, but it was one. You still should have told him.”

“And what? He would do the same thing.” Angela said. “The guy only has eyes for the dollar signs. Docking our pay fills his wallet, you know that.”

“True.” Ethan said. “Okay, I'm ready. What do you think?”

Angela looked him over. His hair was neatly combed in that dashing feathers touching the eyes way, the green polo was spotless, and he too sported a watch and sunglasses, but the sunglasses were perched on his head.

“Like a guy going on his first date in over a year.” She said.

Ethan slouched.

“Not helping Angie.”

“You look fine!” Angela said. “Now let's go!”

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Angela and Ethan arrived. Ethan decided to drive Angela, then he and Drake would carpool if needed. When they got to the door and rang the bell, instead of the matronly presence of the maid Mrs. Beakley, they were met with a...

“A ghost butler!?” Angela said happily. “Awesome!”

Ethan just raised his eyebrows while the butler just hmmphed.

“I assume you are Ms. Pato and Mr. Treadbill?” It said with a fine British air.

“You assume right!” Angela said. “And pardon me for asking, but I don't remember meeting you last week, you are?”

“Duckworth.” The dog butler said.

“Pleased to meet you Mr. Duckworth!” Angela said as he led them inside.

“Mr. McDuck, family, and guests are all in the back area.” He said. “Follow me.”

Ethan was still a bit stunned at the fact they were interacting with a butler who was...dead?

They approached the backyard. There was a massive swimming pool with a slide and diving board, a top of the line grill, a picnic area, and tons of grassy land and trees to play all sort of games.

“Ms. Pato and Mr. Treadbill have arrived.” Duckworth announced. Everyone looked up with wide smiles. Angela was immediately swamped by a group of wet kids, Ethan had backed up to avoid getting messy.

“Hiya Ethan!”

He turned and saw Gosalyn Mallard looking up at him. He smiled.

“Hey kiddo!” He said kneeling down to her.

Gosalyn looked him up and down like she was inspecting him.

“You look nice.” She said.

Ethan blushed.

“Thanks.” He said.

“Just don't do anything to hurt my dad!” She whispered. “Or I'll hurt you!”

She showed him her fist. Ethan should have felt fearful of the duckling, but he was actually awed. The love she showed for her father was admirable.

“You have my word Gos.” He said putting his hand to his heart.

“She has your word about what?”

He turned to see Drake standing over them. Ethan got up quickly.

“Just telling Gosalyn we'll have a good time.” He said. His heart was pounding now, Drake looked especially handsome today. Gone was the fatherly sweater vest and the salmon dress shirt and replaced with a more laidback look.

“Gosalyn.” Drake said not buying it. “What did you say to him?”

“Uh, I'm going back in the pool.” She said. “Have fun dad!”

“Yeah, have fun you two!” Angela also yelled as she was being pulled into the pool by Della Duck's (Scrooge's niece) triplet boys Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

“So umm, hi.” Drake said nervously.

“Hey.” Ethan said just as anxious. “Uhh, shall we get going, unless you wanted to stay longer? Either is fine by me!”

They turned to see the kids were using Launchpad's stomach as a trampoline when they bounced off the water slide. Thankfully the pool was large enough to keep them in the pool instead of hitting the concrete. Della was having a splash fight with her brother Donald and they could see Mrs. Beakley throwing glares at Duckworth by the grill. Probably mocking her about something. Scrooge was snoozing under an umbrella in his old time red and black striped bathing suit.

“No.” He said. “Let's get going.”

They headed out to the driveway.

“I brought my car.” Ethan pointed out. “But we can walk if you like.”

“I actually would like to take a walk.” Drake said. “There's actually a park near here where Gosalyn sometimes has soccer games.”

“Sounds great.” Ethan said as they head out the front gates. “Lead the way.”

They walked in peaceful, though finger nail chewing nervousness.

“You look nice.” Drake said quietly to Ethan.

Ethan smiled.

“So do you.” He said. “Purple really does suit you.”

Drake chuckled.

“Color kinda grew on me.” He said. “Wasn't my first choice.”

Ethan grinned as they headed into the park.

“I thought I knew all of Duckburg.” Ethan said. “But apparently I didn't. I never knew about this park. Then again I don't head over to this part of the city much.”

Drake shrugged.

“Like I said, Gosalyn has soccer here when she is up against Duckburg.” He said. “I think Scrooge had it created when the playground near Duckburg Elementary was vandalized. I tried to find the guys who did it, but so far, no luck. Probably just local punks.”

“I remember that.” Ethan said. “Angie and I practically lived there when school was out. In all honesty though, it did need some upkeep. But it didn't deserve to be, trashed like that.”

He looked over at Drake.

“I appreciate though that you went after the villains.” Ethan said. “That playground was a big part of my childhood.”

“I didn't catch them though.” Drake said disappointingly. “At least not yet.”

“The fact that you are trying means a lot.” He answered. “The cops just shrugged it off. It hurt to be honest that it was, I don't know, below them.”

“I guess I used to think that way too.” Drake said. “Until I had Gosalyn. Now places like parks and playgrounds, well things that mean a lot to her, mean a lot to me too. Putting myself in her shoes, I can see where something like that could be upsetting.”

He turned to Ethan.

“What did you like to do as a kid?”

An odd question, but it kept the conversation going.

“Well, I liked to climb.” He answered grabbing onto a nearby tree branch. “I loved seeing how high I could go in a tree before chickening out. He pulled himself up and reached out his hand to Drake. He took it and with a good leap was in the tree with Ethan. He watched as Ethan scaled some more branches.

“Like Della.” Ethan said. “I wished I could fly, just be able to leap up and get airborne. Soar anywhere I wanted to go. Angie would cast those levitation spells, but there were times I wished I could just do it myself.”

Drake smiled watching as Ethan looked down at him from a higher branch.

“What about you?” He asked. “Or were you a super hero even then?”

“I-I wanted to be.” Drake said rubbing his neck. “I read a lot of super hero comics.”

“Really, what kinds?”

Drake hung his head in embarrassment.

“You'll laugh at me.”

“No I won't.” He said.

“You will.”

“Try me.”

Drake made a face.

“Super Pig.”

Ethan's eyes widened.

“No way!” He said. “You too!?”

Ethan climbed carefully off the branch and onto the one holding Drake.

“I loved Super Pig!” He said happily. “Angie thought he was dumb, but what did she know? He was terrific.”

Drake grinned.

“I actually forgot I had admired Super Pig until Gosalyn and I went back in time.”

Ethan made a confused face.

“Went back in time?”

Whoops.

“Uhh, well, another Darkwing adventure.” He said. “But yeah, I had forgotten I liked Super Pig. I found a bunch of my old comics in the attic not too long ago.”

Ethan chuckled and looked up into the leaves.

“I always wanted to be like Super Pig.” He uttered. “Just brave, and strong, always saving the day.”

Drake dropped out of the tree.

“You are brave and strong.” He said. “You were when I met you.”

Ethan smiled.

“Not as brave as Super Pig.” He said.

He looked down at Drake.

“Or you.”

His heart fluttered when he saw Drake extend his arms to help him down. Ethan hopped down into Drake's arms, just a few inches a part.

“Uhhh.” Drake said.

“We should keep walking!” Ethan uttered.

They walked in silence for a little while.

“So, what's your family like?” Ethan asked Drake.

“Well, I don't really see my family much.” Drake said quietly. “They, uh, weren't too happy, when I..came out.”

Ah the familiar zinger from a wannabe cookie cutter family. Bisexuality, preposterous!

“But you liked women.” Ethan said soothingly.

“I had a boyfriend when I did tell them.” He said. “I thought he and I were serious so I thought I should tell my parents. They disowned me, right before prom. Then I found out the guy was also seeing someone behind my back. That along with everything that happened on prom night is when I decided I would be Darkwing Duck. I tried a few times after to contact them, but it just ended in screaming or just being hung up on. I haven't talked to them in a few years.

He looked down at the ground.

“I thought when I dated Morgana, my last girlfriend, would be when I could contact them again. That they would approve of me with a woman who I thought I loved. But well, Morgana as wonderful as she is, she is not the type you could truly bring home to my mom anyway.”

“Rigid, stuck up, no one is good enough for her boy am I right?” Ethan asked.

Drake chuckled.

“Sorta.” He said. “Morgana is also like Angela, she practices magic too. I think that would spook my family more than approve.”

Ethan laughed.

“Well since you have told me about your family, I'll tell you about mine.” Ethan said. “I guess you and I are kindred spirits. My parents aren't thrilled their son is gay either.”

Drake looked at him.

“I didn't tell them until I was in college though.” He said. “They always wanted me and Angela to be together, but I knew early on I liked boys. By the time I told them, they kind of ignored it. In the bad way, like it didn't exist. There were some pretty tough times when I visited home. I was lucky though. Angela and her parents were fine with it and were always there when I needed it. Her parents came to my college graduation just after attending hers while my parents skipped it then let me stay at their place while I looked for a steady job and apartment afterwards. My parents had said I could come home, but only for a week.”

“That's awful.”

“That's parents who don't want to believe who their child really is.” Ethan added.

“I could never do that Gosalyn.” Drake suddenly said. “If she liked girls, I'd be fine with it. I mean she's still her with all the wonderfulness that comes with it. How could I just erase that all because she wanted to be with a girl instead of a boy?”

Ethan smiled softly and took Drake's hand.

“You can't.” Ethan said. “And that's what is so great about you.”

Drake blushed as they walked hand in hand down the little path.

“So enough serious talk.” Drake said. “You wanna catch that movie?”

“Sure!” Ethan said with a smile. “Let me just grab a drink at this fountain here.”

He headed over to the drinking fountain, but when he tried to turn the knob it was locked tight.

“Huh, guess it's broken?” He said.

“No it's not!” Drake said. “Look!”

He saw a credit card slot.

“Fifty dollars per five seconds!” Ethan exclaimed.

“I don't remember reading such city ordinance going into effect!” Drake said. “There's a little convenience store outside the park. Let's try there.”

However, when they got to the convenience store they were shocked to see a bolt lock, with also a credit card slot on all of the drink fridges.

“One hundred dollars to open the fridge?” Drake said.

“One hundred fifty for the bottle itself.” Ethan pointed out. “There's even a slot on the bottle to release the security around it when you pay.”

They turned to the clerk.

“What's going on here!?” Drake asked annoyed. “Why are you charging so much for bottled drinks?”

“Even the generic kinds.” Ethan noted.

“Wasn't me Mac.” The clerk said. “Delivery truck came in this morning and loaded up. When they left, the lock was on the doors. Been trying to get it loose, but even the locksmith that came in can't take it off. The police tried with bolt cutters, but no dice.”

Drake thought for a moment.

“Was it your usual delivery man?” He asked.

“Come ta think of it.” The clerk said scratching his head. “Nah, it wasn't. Harry's the main guy who does the drop off. I figured because it was summer he was taking a vacation. New guy though was pretty sloppy. Musta dropped some water bottles and practically left a flood leading out to the back!”

“Flood!?” Drake said excitedly.

Suddenly his phone rang. It was Gosalyn.

“Something funny's going on dad!” She said. “Mrs. Beakley went into the kitchen and all of a sudden there's a credit card machine attached to the faucet! The bathroom sinks too. Angela's trying her magic now to see if she can release them.”

He could hear Scrooge's Scottish brogue cursing away in the background wanting to know who messed with his things.

“Didn't work.” Gosalyn said. “Apparently Angela has to work on her lock pick magic skills.”

Drake had an odd, sneaky look on his face.

“Uh oh, what's that look about?” Ethan asked jokingly.

Drake grabbed Ethan's hand and they bolted out the door.

“This could only be the work of one melty marauder!” Drake said excitedly.

“Come again?” Ethan asked as they stopped back in the park.

“I know what's causing these locks to come up!” Drake said as he dove behind a tree. “Or rather who.”

Ethan watched him curiously.

“And it looks like this is a job for-”

He jumped out from behind the tree.

“Darkwing Duck!”

Ethan looked at him in amazement.

“How did you do that!?”

“No time!” Drake said. “I gotta get to the Duckburg Water Supply!”

He looked around.

“Umm, which way is it?”

“Almost five miles that way.” Ethan said pointing. “But you won't get there fast enough on foot. Let me get my car!”

It suddenly dawned on Darkwing that he was on a date. Before he could protest, Ethan had already taken off running.

* * *

When they reached the water supply, Drake had given Ethan strict instructions to stay in the car. But Ethan was a mid thirty something year old adult, not nine year old Gosalyn, so getting him to stay put was not really in the cards. Whoever was causing this was putting a damper on his date with Drake and there was no way they were going to get away with it.

“Okay, but don't go wandering off anywhere.” Darkwing said as they tiptoed through the building. A cackle erupted.

“Soon Duckburg will have to pay dearly for their refreshment or it'll be Dehydration-burg.”

An ominous figure snacked through the pipes and then would reappear again.

“I'll not only have their money, but I'll have every credit card number in Duckburg, then St. Canard, then the world. Nothing will stop me! I'll be the richest being alive!”

“Think again, Licky!”

The plume of smoke and then the mantra.

“I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the air conditioner that breaks down during the nonstop heat wave! I..am Darkwing Duck!”

Ethan watched from below as Darkwing revealed himself.

“Darkwing Duck!?” Liquidator said. “What are you doing here in Duckburg!?”

“Stopping you from your dastardly deeds, now come quietly or I'll have to get dangerous!”

Liquidator just smirked.

“Sorry Darkwing!” He said. “But I am a bit busy right now! Let's do lunch though!”

He swam by Darkwing and into the pipes.

“I hate it when he does that!” Darkwing said pulling on his hat. He had to think, where would Liquidator go?

“Wait a minute!” Drake yelled down to Ethan. “He said St. Canard was next. That's gotta be his destination!”

He jumped down from the rafters and he and Ethan headed to the car.

* * *

Ethan tried with all his might to get there in ample time, but even with Darkwing Duck in the car the police weren't going to let them pass through. It was agonizing having to drive only a tiny bit past the speed limit, but better than being delayed by a traffic ticket. Suddenly it hit him.

“Turn onto the Audubon Bay Bridge!” Darkwing said.

“Why?”

“You'll see.”

He directed Ethan to the entrance of his secret tower. Hitting some buttons on the keypad, a service elevator came down with the RatCatcher.

“Whoa.” Ethan said looking at the sleekness of it.

“Uh yeah.” Darkwing said putting on his helmet and suddenly feeling like a tool. It was the purple one with the lightening bolts on it. Not exactly an attractive accessory.

“Got an extra helmet?” Ethan asked with a smile.

“You..you want to?” Darkwing asked. “I drive pretty fast.”

“And dangerously?” Ethan asked.

“That too.”

“Like I asked.” Ethan said approaching the sidecar. “Got an extra helmet?”

* * *

“So where are we headed?” Ethan asked.

“Same place, different city.” Darkwing said as they drove along the streets. “The water supply! Liquidator is bound to be there or will show up soon. He's probably hit all the stores and stands that sell beverages, so the only other stop will be the city's water supply.”

“But what if he tries another pipe maneuver?”

Darkwing smiled.

“I'll have it covered!”

When they reached the water supply they were glad to see Liquidator hadn't come yet, so they prepared for Liquidator then hid behind a large vat. They sat in the dim light of the building, the only sound was the hum of the machines working with the water.

“Sorry this isn't the kind of date you had in mind.” Darkwing said. “Heck, even I had in mind.”

“Are you kidding!?” Ethan said. “It's the best first date I've ever had.”

Darkwing sighed. He loved Ethan's enthusiasm, but what if this became a regular occurrence? Crime fighting more than dating.

“I am glad you think so.” He said. “Listen, Ethan, ya know, this is my life. It's not just my job. I mean, if we were to become, I don't know, a thing, I doubt you will find it so exciting afterward.”

“What are you talking about?” Ethan asked.

“I mean, interrupting dates to catch villains.” He said. “Not exactly romantic or gentlemanly more to the fact. I can't change who I am, Ethan, and believe me I have tried. And as much as I would hate ruining something really great I could have with you, I can't stop being who I am.”

Darkwing figured he might as well air it out now. He felt guilty. What was supposed to be a lovely day with a lovely person had turned into another crazy game of tag with one of his many villains. But at the same time, maybe he was sparing himself the heartbreak that would come later. Show Ethan what his life was like when such things happened and how wonderful times can easily be interrupted. Darkwing was used to being alone in the romantic sense. He had adored Morgana Macawber, but Darkwing Duck made it hard for him to focus on just her or the commitment she wanted. Ethan will probably end up the same way and better to just part ways now than spare the ache of a break up later.

He looked up to see Ethan chuckling.

“Well, if we were to become, a thing, as you say, what if I told you I wouldn't mind it? Or the fact that you are Darkwing Duck and have to save the world when you and I are on a date.”

Darkwing looked at him.

“What?”

“Yeah.” Ethan said. “As long as I can tag along now and then.”

“You don't understand.” Darkwing said. “This isn't a game. This is real danger. You could get injured, kidnapped, or worse. I don't want that to happen. And I'm not exactly the best boyfriend in the world either. I can be too caught up in my cases or myself.”

Ethan saw his frown and took Darkwing's hand.

“In case you forgot.” Ethan said. “I am an adult and if I decide that I want to be dangerous with someone I truly care about, no one can stop me. But the decision is mine as are the consequences. Should I get hurt or kidnapped or worse as you say, it would be my own doing not yours because I know you will try to talk me out of it.”

“You don't get it.” Darkwing said taking Ethan's other hand.

“Darkwing.” Ethan said looking down at their clasped hands. “I'm not the best boyfriend either. I mean I travel for weeks at a time or I can be stuck at the station trying to help Angie plan the next trip. Our producer has called me in the middle of dates to yell at me about something. Angela of course is her crazy, but wonderful self. She's part of the deal too. She's my best friend, the sister I never had and if she needs me I am going to be there like she has always been for me. Boyfriends actually broke up with me because they thought I chose her or the job over them. It's petty when you think about it, but I'm not ready to stop seeing the world and I would never choose a guy over Angela.”

“It's not petty.” Darkwing said. “And to be honest, I like Angela the same way I do Launchpad. She's funny, kind, and Gosalyn adores her. Even more importantly, I owe her a lot for saving her back on that island.”

He sighed.

“But I don't want to hurt you.” He said. “Because of who I am. I guess I am just telling you now so you can spare yourself the mistake later.”

Ethan took a breath.

“I'll take my chances Darkwing.” He whispered as they looked into each other's eyes. “Because I want to take those chances...with you.”

Like the pull of magnets they felt themselves coming closer and closer to one another. The sound of metal rattling knocked them out of their trance. They watched from behind the vat as Liquidator emerged from a pipe.

“Ahh, sweet victory.” Liquidator said as he came pouring in from a pipe.

“Gotta go.” Darkwing said. Ethan nodded and watched.

“I am the terror that flaps in the night.”

“Oh not again!” Liquidator mumbled.

“I am the seagull who ruins your beach lunch! I..am Darkwing Duck.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Liquidator said. “Nice bravado, but sorry Darkwing, I've already won!”

Using a remote control he had stashed, he attached a large credit card slot to the vats of water. The combination of his own chemical make up helped easily create such locks around Duckburg and St. Canard.

“If St. Canard wants their water.” He said. “They'll have to pay me!”

“Not on your life you washed up reject!”

“Try and stop me!” Liquidator said as he headed for a pipe.

“Now Ethan!” Darkwing yelled. Ethan pounced and plugged the pipe that Liquidator was about to enter. He used a special molded adhesive that Darkwing had given him courtesy of Dr. Bellum and S.H.U.S.H.

“Oh yeah!” Liquidator said. “There's more than one way out!”

Like a bouncing ball he moved all over the building, but every drainage was clogged. Even the bathrooms.

“It's no use Liquidator!” Darkwing said. “You're stuck!”

Ethan was admiring the chaos when he saw remote control.

 _“Liquidator must have dropped it when he was trying to get out of here.”_ He thought inching towards it. Darkwing eyed him and smiled.

“You got your choice Licky!” He said. “Unlock those credit card machines or taste cement!”

He pointed his gas gun at Liquidator.

“You'll never figure out how to unlock those mechanisms!” Liquidator said. “Only I have the control.”

“Wanna bet?” Ethan said holding up the remote control.

Liquidator boiled with anger.

“Why you-” He charged for Ethan.

“Go Darkwing!” Ethan yelled jumping out of the way. Darkwing shot his gas canister releasing a cloud of cement dust on the villain. Before he could reach for Ethan, he was stuck. A statue again that may grace Drake's lawn.

Ethan laughed and cheered triumphantly. He saw the release button on the remote control and pressed it. Soon all of the water and drinks in St. Canard and Duckburg were no longer locked.

“You did it!” Ethan yelled running to him.

“Actually.” Darkwing said. “You did it.”

Ethan grinned.

“Well if the press asks.” He said. “I'll say I'm just an innocent bystander.”

Darkwing chuckled.

“Guess we should call the police.” He said. “But afterward are you still up for seeing that movie?”

Ethan nodded happily.

“You bet.”

The police arrived as Darkwing and Ethan watched from afar in the RatCatcher. Normally Darkwing would want to tell the press every single detail of how he heroically saved the day, but right now, he had a much more important thing do. They watched Liquidator get towed into the police van, then they took off back to Audubon Bridge. Only this time Ethan wasn't in the sidecar, he was sitting behind Darkwing, his arms around his waist, feeling the wind and the speed flow through him. It was a wonderful feeling for both of them.

* * *

_**Later that evening..** _

Drake and Ethan sat around the bonfire that Scrooge had made. The kids and the adults were all curled up a bit of a distance from them, watching the stars, dozing from a wonderful day. Everyone knew that Darkwing and Ethan had saved the day, so there was no use lying about it. They also could tell that the two deserved some alone time. The movie was nice and all, but there was nothing like just being the two of them.

“I really had a great time with you.” Ethan said quietly.

“So did I.” Drake said. “Just don't go making it too much of a habit though. I think Launchpad will get jealous.”

Ethan chuckled.

“Well I do like Darkwing Duck.” He said. “But I like Drake Mallard too. I wouldn't mind seeing him again, even if no crime happens.”

Drake turned to him.

“You really want to?”

Ethan nodded with a smile.

Drake took a shaky hand and threaded it into Ethan's. 

“I'd like to see you again too.” He said.

Like back at the water supply, gravity began pulling them in. Only this time there was no interruption. The kiss was warm and sweet as Drake cupped Ethan's cheek in his hand while Ethan slowly wrapped his arms around Drake's shoulders.

When they parted, they were both blushing.

“Been awhile since I did that.” Drake said deliriously happy.

“Same here.” Ethan said cradling the hand holding his cheek.

“I hope you know what you are getting yourself into.” Drake said wrapping his arm around Ethan.

Ethan put his head on his shoulder and looked at the fire.

“I don't.” Ethan said. “And that's okay.”

Drake held him close. There was no use in worrying or thinking about the what ifs. All he needed was this moment.

And all the moments to come.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I sorta morphed 1991 Drake into 2017 Drake looks wise. I figure the green vest and salmon dress shirt are for dad mode. Date mode, he tries a little harder to be presentable. I hope everyone is okay with an OC male character with Drake/Darkwing. Like I said at the end of Magical Intervention it's hard for me to actually create a romantic relationship between Drake and Launchpad because I grew up with the original from the 80s. Launchpad is so cute and innocent like, it's hard for me create him into this demonstrative, sensual being. Even with the new Ducktales and Launchpad's secret little missions he does while Scrooge and the kids are off somewhere. How he harkens for a girl from his past and talks all poetic like after the mission is over, I'm still seeing the Launchpad of 1987. This is my first time I have ever written fan fictions about non-human cartoon characters. But I do like Drakepad fan fictions though! I know I am weird.


End file.
